With the rapid development of Internet applications, in network communities (online communication spaces in forms including a BBS/forum, Tieba, a bulletin board, a group discussion, an online chat, friend making, a personal space, and a wireless value-added service), network instant communication tools (a service capable of instantly sending and receiving an Internet message and the like), and the like, a function of a group has become very important, the so-called group is a service platform for multi-person communication, and by joining the service platform, a user could broadcast speaking to all users in the group, group-sending a file, and upload a picture to a group album, which greatly enriches instant communication manners of the user.
In an instant communication tool or a network community application, in order to distinguish statuses of users, user levels are usually used, and users of respective levels have different exclusive rights. At present, general setting of a user level is mainly determined according to an online duration and an active degree of a user, and the user level associated with the user appears with the user in various applications. However, for a user in a group, because functions, communication manners, and actual user numbers of different groups are greatly different, if the user level of the user based on an online duration and an active degree is continued to be used, a level difference between users in the group cannot be truthfully and objectively reflected, so that more limitations would be brought to exclusive rights of group users in the group and management of a group owner or an administrator on the group, thereby reducing application and management efficiency of the group. Meanwhile, because the user levels associated with the users cannot objectively reflect a user difference, enthusiasm of using a group operation by a user is also dampened, thereby affecting user experience.